


stop it

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest, very ooc tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're filming the new music video and maybe they sneak off for a little while</p>
            </blockquote>





	stop it

**Author's Note:**

> So this is rather ooc I feel, but im gonna post it anyway

Shooting music videos was always fun. A little hectic and stressful but the amusement of it all and the final product always made up for it. This one had its fair share of a burden, and having to group up the extras in the filming was something too.  
The brothers stood among these extras, now they were taking a break from shooting and all the people were excited.   
Bård, the star of the new video, all dressed up in the yellow tracksuit, laughed as he talked to one of the random faces in the crowd, his arms folded as he spoke.

Ahead of him was his brother, next to both calle and magnus he spoke to some girls who seemed to he in some dream state as they spoke. He recognised the one girl, she was the extra who bumped into Vegard in the beginning of the video. He felt a slightly irritation inside him, a fiery fleeting sensation as he looked at her talking to his vega- his brother.

Bård could feel his cheeks burn slightly when the girl he spoke to interrupted him of his thoughts, and he quietly realised his jealousy. He was jealous of the extra, some girl he didn't even know the name of made him feel possessive. He definitely didn't like the look she was giving Vegard. 

He excused himself from speaking to the girl, snaking his way through the crowd to his friends side, smiling to Calle as he stood beside him and Vegard. 

He watched as vegard smiled genuinely at her, nodded and replied politely, and he couldn't believe how bad he felt inside, how paranoid his thoughts were getting.   
A while later, bård may intentionally have kicked his brother in the leg and vegard excused himself from talking to the girl, instead, to his brothers utmost pleasure, turning his attention to bård.

"Why did you kick me," vegard rubbed his leg and for a moment looked like a beaten puppy, but it didn't last long.  
"No reason." Bård smiled innocently, chuckling at vegards jokingly mad expression, which he didn't keep for long before he too started laughing. 

Everyone was talking, to each other and surely magnus the giant caught the rest of the attention, bård dared to lean forward, his lips right by his shorter brothers ear; "Why dont we disappear for a moment?"

He leaned back as quickly as he went for it, and hardly a second had passed before he noticed the miniscule motion of vegards head, a tiny nod in his direction in agreement. 

Getting away was easy, somehow they always managed to dump anyone on magnus or calle, so they were left alone as they walked off set.  
They didn't wander too far, they weren't picky either, a secluded little corner where they'd be hard to notice just a block or two away from their original destination was where they ended.

"This is a good spot, right? No one can see us.." bård practically dragged his brother into the alley, maybe a little too rough as he pushed him along and shoved his back against the cement wall. A little sound came from vegard as he collided with the wall, but it was soon quieted when bård moved himself forward, his lips coming to rest over vegards, taking him by storm. He shivered at the hums and little moans vegard made into his mouth, they vibrated against his lips and down his throat and shook his very core, such delicate little sounds. Surely these sounds were only reserved for bård, no one else knew him like he did, no one kissed him like he did- 

The red heat inside clouded him again, he tried so hard, and he sure got a response, but it also resulted in vegard pushing him away gently with a giggle.

"What are you doing, we're not doing anything in public.." vegard's cheeks were flushed and he was out of breath. His hand kept its place on bård's chest, keeping the short distance between them.

"Sorry, yeah.." bård mumbled, embarrassed that jealousy controlled him that much. His fingers played with the hem of Vegard's t-shirt, rolling the soft material between his fingers.

"Everyone says you looked so bitter at the beginning of the video, with me and the girl..." Vegard spoke quietly, and it came so suddenly that it startled his brother slightly.   
"Please, why would I be bitter," bård grimaced. "I just... don't see the point."  
"it's my storyline in the video, I bump into a girl, we have a kid, I-"  
"I know what the story is, I just-don't see why it's gotta be her.."  
"What do you mean?" Vegard asked.  
"I'm the star of the video, why can't it be me?" Bård tried to sound as casual as possible, his insides burning with embarrassment over what he was saying.   
"Because, it would give out the wrong message." Vegard answered.   
"Or the right one." Bård replied, his arms wrapping tight around his brothers waist and pulling him close, his lips yet again finding Vegards'. "Mine."

Bård could sense his brothers muffled giggles, felt his arms wrap around him too.   
"Please don't tell me you're jealous of an extra," vegard broke away to speak, smiling faintly with a trace of judgement in his voice.   
Bård, however, did not answer, instead he kissed him again, hoping his fear of vegards affection being taken from were only in his head.

"How could you doubt it," vegard interrupted again. "And stop ki-" he was quieted once more by his brothers mouth. Bård chuckled quietly.   
Vegard shoved him away. "You dick, stop that." He smiled, crinkles by his eyes and his full cheeks flushed faintly red. "Stop being jealous, there's no point, because I love you." He gave Bård no time to respond, cupping his face and pulling him down for another kiss.


End file.
